musicians_legion_worldwidefandomcom-20200215-history
Heavensing
Heavensing '''is a multi-national band based in Huntington, West Virginia. It was formed in 2014 by Shawn Henderson, Chris Carter, Jonathan Anderson, and Azriel Wolff. The band experiments with many genres including Heavy metal, hard rock, thrash metal, progressive metal, alternative metal, progressive rock, blues, and country. Current Members * Tetsuya "Mikami" Mikagami (Vocals, 2015 - now) * Azriel "Azazel" Wolff (Lead Guitar, 2014 - now) * Rin "Neko" Nekomura (Rhythm Guitar, 2015 - now) * Hisako "Hisa" Arakawa (Bass, 2017 - now) * Shawn "Shaan" Henderson (Keyboard, 2014 - now) * Sakura "Saku" Minamoto (Drums, 2017 - now) Past Members * Jonathan Anderson (Vocals/Guitar, 2014 - 2015) * Chris Carter (Drums, 2014 - 2017) * Eric Carter (Bass, 2015 - 2017) Beginning and Formation The band was formed as a cover band in January, 2014. They covered songs such as "November Rain" by Guns N Roses, and "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. The band started off with vocalist and guitarist Jonathan Anderson, drummer Chris Carter, lead guitarist Azriel Wolff, and keyboardist Shawn Henderson. They have yet to find a bassist, as they faced many problems in doing so. In early 2015, Chris' younger brother, Eric Carter, joined the band as their bassist. They started working on their first album; "A Touch Of Heaven". However, Jonathan left the band midway in recording, due to urgent reasons with his family. Fortunately, Azriel's childhood friend, Tetsuya Mikagami, filled in for him. The band finished recording in July 2015, and released "A Touch Of Heaven" in September 2015. Since Jonathan left the band, the members started searching for a guitarist to fill in. They held an audition in October 2015. Among the people auditioning for the position was Rin Nekomura, who was finally selected to be the band's rhythm guitarist. Early Years (2015 - 2017) The band started working on their next album right after the release of the first one. The following one was named, "Dawn Of The End". Not much happened during this period, including the making of their next album, "Day Of Salvation". The band attended 3 to 4 local festivals as guest performers during this period. However, in early 2017, bassist Eric Carter left the band with his brother, drummer Chris Carter. The band faced an imminent period of hiatus due to missing members, and they stopped performing until November 2017. Merge Between Heavensing and DreamHeart In November 2017, the progressive rock/metal band '''DreamHeart disbanded due to the death of their vocalist, Risa Takamura. Shawn Henderson saw this as an opportunity to recruit their former members bassist Hisako Arakawa and drummer Sakura Minamoto. Both of them accepted the offer, and they began working on yet their next album, "End Of An Aftermath". "End Of An Aftermath" to current state The band finished recording in January 2018, and immediately released the album. Among the 10 tracks in the album were 2 covers of "One" and 'The Thing That Should Not Be" by Metallica. These two tracks received a lot of attention from the Musicians Legion community, following their crowned 3rd spot in the band leaderboards. The band is currently performing for local festivals, including an appearance on the music festival "Metal Riot". Tetsuya has stated that they are making plans for their next album, titled "Apocalypse", which is inspired by bands such as Avenged Sevenfold and Slayer. Band Reputation The band has a rather steady and fair reputation, except the fact that they have been labeled "the most dangerous new band in Musicians Legion Worldwide". This has been explained by Dragknight guitarist Yukina Kousaka, in which she states, "I have never seen such a band rise so much in such a short amount of time. Usually, bands take years to get together and cooperate. These guys are surely something special." Live Performances *Please note that the performances listed here are concerts or festivals with names. Thus, small, neighborhood festivals are not listed.* * "Metaru Fesuto (メタル フェスト)" - Tokyo, Japan, Dec 2017 * "Metal Riot" - Michigan, USA, Jan 2018 * "Howling Wolf local festival" - Huntington, USA, Oct 2016 Albums # A Touch Of Heaven (2015) # Dawn Of The End (2016) # Day Of Salvation (2017) # End Of An Aftermath (2018)